


Damned If I Do, Damned If I Don't

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s damned if she keeps the baby and she’s also damned if she doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned If I Do, Damned If I Don't

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for all her help and to the readers.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own GH or anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Damned if I Do, Damned if I Don’t  
Characters: Matt and Sam  
Pairing: Matt/Sam (Mam)  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: Sam’s damned if she keeps the baby and she’s also damned if she doesn’t.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for all her help and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them. Wish I did, but I don’t.  
Words: 703 words without title and ending.

*Damned if I Do, Damned if I Don’t* One-Shot

Ever since Sam realized that she was pregnant with Matt Hunter’s child, she had been in panic mode. Not because she didn’t want to have the baby, but because she hadn’t been around children much and wasn’t really sure how she felt about them to start with.

It also didn’t help that everywhere Sam went she was watched and everything she said was picked apart by everyone in town as they tried to decode some hidden meaning that wasn’t really there to begin with.

Sighing softly, she took a seat on the bench at the pier. The silence was helping to clear her mind and since she had some time, she needed to decide what to do about Matt.

Sam hadn’t told Matt that she was pregnant, but he wasn’t stupid. Her fuck-buddy of two years knew something was wrong since she quit going over to his apartment for their weekend tryst.

As if conjured by her thoughts, Sam was surprised when Matt took a seat next to her on the bench, making her snap out of her reverie. “Are you a mind reader now?” Sam asked and forced out a small laugh.

Matt raised an eyebrow at Sam. “McCall, what the hell's going on? You’ve been giving me the cold shoulder for a month now. I’m sorry for whatever I did or said to piss you off.”

Sam chuckled. It was so like Matt to get right to the heart of the matter quickly and thoroughly so that they could move onto something he felt was more important.

After a moment Sam said, “You didn’t do or say anything wrong. I’ve just been trying to decide how to handle something.”

Matt nodded and after a moment of silence he said, “You know I’ll support whatever you want to do, but if you do decide to have the baby but want to give it up, I want to know about it. This child is part mine and if you don’t want to raise it, well, I’ll do it alone.”

Sam stared at Matt in shock before speaking. “How long have you known?”

Matt shrugged and then said, “I knew there was only one thing that would keep you away and it didn’t take long for me to figure it out. What I want to know is if you were going to tell me.”

Sam sighed again and then said, “I was going to tell you. I just hadn’t decided what I was going to do, and now I have. I’m going to raise this baby. You’re welcome to come around if you want and if you don’t, well, that’s your choice.”

Matt scooted closer to Sam and then said, “What made you decide to keep the baby? Not that I want you to change your mind. I’m just curious.”

Sam said, “Honestly? I thought about both options and finally decided that I’d rather keep this baby. He or she will be someone who depends on me and loves me no matter what. Besides, with all the assholes in this town, I’m damned if I do keep the baby and I’m still damned if I don’t, which would make people think I’m some kind of child-hater, which I’m not.”

Matt took Sam into his arms and said, “You know that I’ll be there for you, right? As long as you want me to, I’ll be there. I love you and if this baby is anything like you, which I think it will be; then I’ll love it all the more.”

Sam smiled and allowed Matt to hold her. “We have a lot to talk about, you know. Names for the baby, what color to paint the room when we find out the sex and many other things.”

Matt nodded a second time and then said gently, “We can talk about all of that later. Right now I just want to hold onto you, knowing that you’re okay still here with me. When you quit coming over, I thought I might have scared you away.”

Sam turned to face Matt and said something that would change their lives forever. “I’d never run away from you. I love you too much to ever do that.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
